In general, most surfaces of man-made objects have some type of coating which has been applied in order fulfill some expected function, utility, or appearance. Man-made objects may be fabricated from natural or synthetic materials, and can range from flooring, which may require an abrasion resistant coating, to motor vehicle and motor vehicle parts which may require attractive, corrosion resistant coatings. Thus, coatings applied to surfaces typically serve decorative and/or protective functions. This is particularly so for automotive finishes, which must provide an esthetically appealing appearance while meeting and maintaining rigorous performance and durability requirements.